


Fire & Water

by Blue_My_Mind



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Assassination, Drug Cartel, Fighting for your life, Firefights, Gunshot Wounds, Kinda Fluffy, M/M, Settling old scores, and still bloody, mortal danger, ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_My_Mind/pseuds/Blue_My_Mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ty and Zane decide to strike back and take the cartel on headfirst.<br/>Unfortunately, it ends with them in mortal danger-again. Ty had always wondered if they would die together, and Zane still thinks it shouldn't be now. But with both of them bleeding and without help near, it will be a hard struggle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire & Water

**Author's Note:**

> Written in one day, because I had to do something against the pressure of waiting for the release of Book #9, so please forgive mistakes^^  
> And because I'm a little worried the boys might die in the last book, having seen the "trailer".

It was strange, Ty thought, how the smell of smoke and that of seawater contrasted with each other. How the crackle of flames eating away at expensive wood and hand-woven carpets created a sharp contra point to the sound of waves lapping at the yacht’s body.

It was strange how to elements usually contrary could work together to perfectly get rid of all the evidence suggesting they had been here, freeing themselves from the cartel whose existence had loomed over them like a dark shadow.

It was less strange both those elements could turn into a death trap individually as well as they could combined.

Looking back, they should have known.

 

Six weeks ago, after another attempt on their lives that had left Zane with a big, brand-new scar on his arm and Ty with first-degree burns on his leg, they had decided to strike back. Zane had used the FBI resources to try and track down other UC agents, contacts to the cartel, and, finally, one of them had given them a lead.

To celebrate a big deal, the entire inner circle of the De la Vega cartel would assemble on a huge yacht. It would leave Miami and cross over to the Bimini Islands, giving them a possibility to party and to drop a big load if pure cocaine and a reasonable amount of guns and ammunition in a waterproof container at specific coordinates near the Island’s coast. Zane had seen them doing that before, had even helped to lift the containers over the railing before.

That also meant he knew where they would store them and how they would be protected.

Finally, they had had a possibility, and they had used it.

Hidden amongst the staff at the pier, they had closed in on the boat and managed to sneak on it. They had remained hidden there for almost ten hours before the cartel’s people had arrived to prep the yacht for the two-day cruise it was supposed to take. None of them had realized that there were two men who weren’t supposed to be here.

After a while, when Zane had been sure everybody would be drinking and drugging up right now, they had climbed out of their hiding space. They had gone straight to the store room and dug out the guns.

And then, they had started taking out the men who had been the bane of their existence for years now.

As he fired his first shot and the first man fell, even after all the death the cartel had brought upon them, Ty was sure he’d spent the next weeks having flashbacks or at least nightmares. A small glance towards Zane showed him the man had retreated into his own battle mode. His face was a blank mask and his eyes cold and almost black.

They made their way through the yacht as fast as possible when they were done with the cartel heads, whom they had clipped right at the table where they had found them, most of them already plastered, and they didn’t leave anybody alive. Ty secretly hoped it would be the last time he’d have to turn into this killer, but it didn’t slow him down in the slightest.

But until then, he would do his job, as he had always done it.

Up to this point, everything went surprisingly well. The cartel’s men defended, but they were too surprised to be much of a challenge to the two kill-ready men on a personal vendetta. It was over within less than ten minutes.

It was when they tried to burn the yacht to destroy every evidence they had been there when it all went to hell.

Setting fire to everything was a little over-the-top, and maybe, they shouldn’t have done it. But it was also the only way to ensure nobody would ever really know what had happened to the people here. This way, they would be…well, like the rouge waves he and Nick had talked about not too long ago. A single, destructive event that left no one alive to tell the tale, making them a whispered rumor in the dark. Exactly what they wanted.

They hadn’t brought along accelerants, but the alcohol on board would serve them just as well. None of them were tempted even in the slightest when they picked up the bottles full of vodka and rum and started to pour the liquid all over the floors and the bodies. In fact, both of them were kind of sick when the smell of the expensive drinks mingled with the stench of blood and gunpowder.

It was the reason they hurried. And that was the reason they made a mistake.

One minute, Ty had been turning a bottle upside-down. The next, shots rang out, the wall next to him exploding in a shower of splinter hitting his chest and face and a burning sting lit up in his shoulder.

Crying out, Ty dropped the bottle to reach up. He’d been shot often enough to know the feeling by now.

“Baby?” He could hear steps hurrying towards him at the same time he saw a shadow closing in, coming through the door at his left. Before his mind caught up with the situation, his battle-honed instincts had brought his gun up. Shots rang like thunder and the man in front of him dropped. 

“Ty? Baby?” Zane repeated, sinking to on knee right next to him. Ty looked up, jaw clenched against the pain. “Fucker got me,” he ground out. “Shot through the fucking wall.”

“I can see that,” Zane muttered, gently taking stock of Ty’s wound, emotions slowly pouring back into his eyes, but his face was still cold. “It didn’t go through, though.”

“Good,” Ty muttered. If the bullet was still stuck there, he wouldn’t lose as much blood. 

Zane nodded, but didn’t look like he thought it was something positive. He glowered at the body on the floor like he contemplated shooting him again just for good measure, but in the end, he contented himself with dragging Ty off the floor and up the stairs to the upper deck, a bottle of Vodka still under his arm.

Once upstairs he let go of Ty, who stumbled a few steps away to hold onto the railing. It had become dark and the first stars were already showing, but the light of the moon and the lampions hanging from wires across the yacht were just bright enough, so that he could watch Zane as he opened the bottle and sprayed the lower steps with the liquid. Once he was content, he drenched a rag with it, stuffed it into the bottle’s neck and flicked out his lighter.

It probably wouldn’t have worked in a normal environment. But it would be enough to ignite the rest of the alcohol, setting off a destructive chain reaction.

Zane threw the makeshift Molotov Cocktail, threw the door closed and turned, not waiting to see if it would work. Instead, he reached out for Ty and supported him as they made their way over to the canvas hanging over the lifeboats. He also was the one who tore it back, and then, gasped in shock.

The lifeboat had been manipulated. It had huge holes in its side and the floor, rendering it unusable.

The two men looked at each other completely at a loss. The boats had been okay when they had left port, Ty was sure of that. Was there somebody else here who wanted the cartel gone, or had somebody set them up?

“”We set the yacht on fire,” Zane whispered in horror, looking at Ty with wide eyes. “What do we do now?”

“We’ll have to swim,” Ty spoke out what they both thought, silently cursing. Why hadn’t they brought backup? The team was out of question, especially as they still weren’t sure who the mole was, having it narrowed down to two people. Maybe Sidewinder, Nick…but no. This was their problem. He’d been right not to drag his team into this again, not after Scotland. They couldn’t be hurt for him again. Zane had understood, and even if they wouldn’t make it, their conscience would be clean.

“From here?” Zane asked disbelievingly, causing TY to shove his musings aside. “With a bullet in your shoulder?”

“Ship’s burning,” Ty said matter-of-factly, refusing to panic yet. “We’ll have to try.”

Zane nodded, but looked around on the deck one last time, forcing his mind back into its analytical, detached mode. His eyes landed on a big box fastened to the outer wall of the wheelhouse. It might be nothing, but Zane had a feeling it was just what he was looking for.

“Wait a second,” he told Ty and sprinted over, throwing open the box. Inside were a few folded plastic raincoats, two Thermos, a first-aid kit, life jackets and some waterproof flares. Jackpot.

Hastily, Zane fished out two vests and the medic kit. He put on one of the vests, hesitated and then seized a handful of the flares, stuffing them into the vest for good measure. Should they see another ship, at least they could make themselves known. He had just bend down to pick up a second vest for Ty when he heard a small sound behind him.

He was up and wheeling around before he knew it, gun raised and ready. He caught sight of a man bringing his own gun up. He was bleeding heavily, and Zane realized this probably the very man who had destroyed the lifeboats trying to capture them here after they had left him for dead. Then, they both fired.

The other man had a small-caliber handgun, having used up the ammunition for his heavier weapon when shooting at the boats, and that was the only reason Zane managed to remain standing when the bullet clipped his hip. It still hurt like a bitch, though, and he staggered, having to support himself against the wall as his attacker dropped with a hole in his chest, exactly where his heart sat.

“Zane!” Ty yelled, moving towards him, but Zane stopped him with an outstretched hand. 

“I’m okay,” he forced out as he slowly lowered himself enough to pick up the vets he’d dropped, trying his best not to bend his hip. He could already feel blood welling up, drenching his shirt. 

Slowly, he limped over to Ty, ignoring the pain as good as he could. Once there, he leaned against the railing to take his weight off his leg and started to pull at Ty’s shirt.

Ty protested and flailed with his good arm, but Zane wasn’t deterred. He hastily covered Ty’s wound as good as possible, then helped him to pull the life jacket on before tending to himself, pressing a ball of gauze against the hole in his body before wrapping an ABC-Tape around himself.

Ty watched him silently, neither interfering nor helping. The way Zane’s features were drawn into a tight, hard mask told Ty it was a bad time to interfere now. He was hurting and deep in his survival mode now, and Ty knew well enough how that felt.

To his surprise, when Zane looked up, his face was softer and his eyes were shining, warm but sad. He reached out and took Ty’s hand, squeezing gently. Despite the heat that was now slowly wafting up from below, he didn’t look to be in a hurry.

“I’m so sorry, Ty,” he whispered. “I’m sorry I dragged you into this.”

Ty shook his head, squeezing back. “No, Zane. You didn’t.” He saw Zane wanted to object, and talked before he could. “I was in this even before I met you, remember? But even if not… Your problems are my problems now, right?”

“Still, I wish you weren’t here right now,” Zane muttered. “Caught in this clusterfuck.”

Ty shook his head, his voice becoming even softer as he rubbed the ring on Zane’s hand. “And I want to be here with you. I wouldn’t want to have it any other way. I love you.”

Zane smiled and leaned over to kiss him shortly. “I love you too.”

By no, there was smoke drifting out from under the door, and the heat below their feet was getting worrisome. Soon, the upper deck would be in flames, too.

Zane straddled the railing and helped Ty climbing over it, then peering over the edge. It was high enough to make his hands shake, but not enough to send him into a panic like last time. Apparently, Ty had thought something along that line too. He tried to grin at Zane, but it came out warped. “Do I have to push you again?”

“Sorry, doll, next time,” Zane said, but his voice was shaking and the arm he had around Ty’s waist tightened a little. Ty pressed himself against his side, holding his injured arm against his own chest as he readied himself to throw them both into the water. “On three?”

“Three,” Zane whispered, and Ty pushed. To both their surprise, Zane actually helped along, shoving himself away from the boat as his primal instincts overrode his fear of the fall, telling him the fire was a much bigger danger. 

The fall was short, the cold night air tearing at them for mere seconds, then they hit the water. The impact first rattled Ty’s arm, and then, the saltwater drenched the bandage. The pain was so intense he literally blacked out for a moment, and if the vest hadn’t kept him up, he probably would have gone under right then and there.

Zane wasn’t fearing much better, the sting in the fresh bullet hole forcing him to keep his leg still. Distantly, he wondered how bad the infection would be and if it would kill him, then he brought himself back to his senses and looked around to find Ty. No three seconds later, a hand clenched in his shoulder strap, and then Ty was right before him, he face tense and white with pain.

Zane wrapped one arm around Ty and looked around into the darkness, trying to decide what to do next.

They had to be somewhere between Virginia Key and the Bimini Islands, and he had at least a vague idea in which direction each lay, but he didn’t know in the slightest which one was closer. Or if he could swim at all, as opposed to just float with the help of the vests, dragging Ty behind, as he definitely couldn’t swim anymore, not with a bullet stuck in his shoulder somewhere.

And if he didn’t get going soon, the question wouldn’t matter anymore. The saltwater’s steady burn had lost its dizzying intensity, but he could literally feel his strength seeping out through the bullet wound in his hip.

“Baby?” he asked softly. “What do you think, how long were we going?”

Ty slowly shook his head. “’bout half an hour. Don’t know how far we drifted after the shooting started.”

“Means Virginia Key is closer,” Zane muttered to himself.

“Unless we drifted off-course too far. Then we’d have to make it to the coast itself,” Ty said, staring at the sky, hoping the stars might tell him where they were. After aimlessly stumbling through the desert, he had made a point to learn to navigate by the stars, but he wasn’t entirely certain now. “Don’t think we are, though,” he added uncertainly.

“Doesn’t matter, we have to try;” Zane decided, turning them into the direction Ty was pointing him. The first stroke sent a wave of pain through his entire body, black spots started dancing before his eyes. Clenching his teeth, he tried again anyway, and then Ty started to help with his legs and his uninjured arm. It took them a moment to find a rhythm, but then they were moving. 

It was a slow and painful process, and Ty was thankful the water was relatively warm. Just a few degrees less and they’d freeze within fifteen minutes. But even like this, soon, their bodies would be reacting to the temperature and they’d start shaking, exhausting their muscles even more.

In fact, he could already feel it beginning, the blood loss taking its toll.

Zane knew that too, and he tried to maintain a steady rhythm, but after a while, even that became too much. His body was shaking, making steady strokes impossible. He doubted he would stay on course like that. Stopping to orient himself, he threw a glace over his shoulder and saw the burning yacht much closer than he had thought it would be. The flames looked beautiful against the deep-blue sky, like a campfire on a hill creating a bright beacon in a dark night.

Or it would have been beautiful, would it not equal the reason why they were bleeding and freezing in the open water

Ty’ body started to grow heavier in his arms. He was shaking uncontrollably and his movements were slowing. He was not yet dead weight, but he was getting there. Zane was still more awake, having lost less blood and his bigger body reacting slower the cold. It was just a matter of time, though, before both factors would disable him, too.

They would never reach the shore before they run out of strength.

Nevertheless, they had to try. Clenching his teeth, Zane tightened his grip on Ty’s vest and got them moving again. This time, it took Ty a bit longer to start helping. Between the two of them, he was the better swimmer, and even through the exhaustion, the drive he added was enough to bring them to a steady speed.

It was not enough to really get Zane’s hopes up. He had seen a man drown in those waters before. He would fight to the last breath, but deep inside, he knew they wouldn’t even last the next ten minutes.

And then a light passed over them.

Zane almost thought it was just wishful thinking, but the details, the shadows and way it sparkled and reflected off the water was far too detailed to be a hallucination.

He almost couldn’t believe it, but there it was: A boat, somewhere between them and the sinking yacht, and whoever was on it waved powerful flashlights around, searching for something in the water. For survivors.

It was weak, but when he strained his ears, he believed he could hear somebody calling.

Zane laughed in amazement and swallowed water in the process, but even that excited him. Coughs could be heard, right?

Ty was squinting at the dark form of the boat, wondering if he was imagining it. Somewhere far away, he could hear Zane coughing and calling out, but his voice was weak, too thin to be heard by the people on the boat, if it really was there. He focused enough to call out too and realized in shock that his voice was even weaker.

It was hopeless. They were getting weaker by the second. Ty’s world had narrowed down to reflexive motions keeping him swimming and the feel of Zane close to him, and the former were becoming slower and slower as his body started to give out.

Zane was getting even more desperate upon realizing Ty was slowly passing out, but his voice wouldn’t get past a shaking rasp…and then he remembered the flares, just when Ty’s hand fell away from where it had been clawing into his vest’s shoulder strap and the horror flooding him was like nothing he’d ever experienced.

“Hold on, baby,” he pleaded, pulling Ty’s arm around his shoulders. “Hold on to me, just for a minute longer. Can you do that for me, Doll? Please?”

Ty’s arm tightened around his neck in response as he turned his head to look at the waving lights, willing himself to stay conscious at least for another minute. “What if they’re from the cartel?” he asked sluggishly.

“They’re dead, now,” Zane said, the chatter of his teeth making it sound curt. Damn, even if they weren’t all gone, he and Ty were dying right now anyway. If this ship wasn’t safety, it wouldn’t matter at all. 

Ty nodded weakly and let his head sink against Zane’s shoulder, partially hiding his face in Zane’s neck. His breath was a small spot of heat on Zane’s otherwise cold skin. Turning his own head to lay his cheek against Ty’s head, Zane reached between them with trembling hands, fumbling out one of the flares from where he had stuffed them into his vest.

Once he had it, Zane hesitated. Instead of firing it up, he turned his head further to nudge at Ty’s jaw. Ty slowly rose his head again, looking Zane straight in the eyes.

“I love you,” Zane said, wishing he could speak more even and clear. “I love you like I never loved anyone. Without you, I’d still be nothing, and…I love you.” It wasn’t the most elaborate speech he’d ever held, but it was completely heartfelt. 

“I love you, too,” Ty forced out. “You’re everything to me.”

Their lips touched, and Zane made a silent promise: If this ship would bring them to safety, if they would survive this by some miracle, he would tell Ty all the things he hadn’t said, list every single reason and way he loved him, and prove it every day, be it by declarations or the small gestures he knew Ty valued. He would spent the rest of his days making the man he loved happy. Making both of them happy. No matter how.

They both had to pull back for breath, and Zane released Ty again to seize the flare. His hands almost shook too hard to activate it, but after a short moment of fumbling, he managed it. The bright light hurt in his eyes, and he had to look away, stretching the hand that was holding the flare as far up as he could, hoping to hell whoever was on the boat would see it.

“If this is the end,” Ty silently said, “I’m glad you are here with me.” He wasn’t glad Zane was in this situation, and he’d rather have died alone than putting him through this, but he couldn’t help but to be comforted by Zane’s presence. It was as he had said: He had felt like they would die together, and this…dying in each other’s arms, here, where they would be never found, there but forever unseen, it was fitting. Horribly perfect, in a way. 

“Me too,” Zane answered. He thought he understood what Ty meant, and he did. And at least, he was there, this time.

Good or not, the boat did come closer, and Zane gratefully lowered his arm a bit. It wasn’t directly coming at them, but in an angle that would put it sideways to them. Maybe it would just go past, but both of them thought otherwise. They had been seen. Now it was to be seen by whom.

It might very well be their last chance, and Ty leaned in again. Zane met him halfway. The kiss tasted like salt and blood and seawater, their lips were trembling and almost unfeeling from the cold, it wasn’t, by far, the best kiss they’d every shared, but it was honest and true and the desperation, the fear, the hope and the love they felt conveyed clearly.

They had too separate for breath far too soon, but never parted fully. Ty’s eyes closed as his head sunk against Zane’s shoulder again, his face pressing into the crook of his neck, with Zane’s free arm wrapping around his back, both of them fully relying on the vests to keep them floating. He could feel the shivers wrecking both of their bodies, and though he couldn’t feel Zane’s heartbeat against his chest, he could feel the heat of his breath gusting over his jaw and neck, the pressure of his body against his own and it was enough. If this was their last moment together, then it was perfect.

He had a moment of detachedness from the pain and the cold, to reflect just how much he loved the man holding him, as his mind slipped away.

And then there was a voice calling his name. And it could not be Zane, because it called his name, too.

“Over here,” Zane yelled once more, waving the flare again. The garish chemical light stung in his already sensitive eyes, but it was worth it. The light settled on them, and it stayed there while the boat crossed the last yards between them, coming close enough for the bow wave to shove them aside. 

Ty groaned weakly and lifted his head off Zane’s shoulder, just in time to see two things hit the water that could be either bowlines or lifebelts. Anyway, they were attached to the ship, that was just some ferry, really, laying low enough in the water they probably could be dragged onboard fairly easily.

With the last of his strength, Zane pulled them both towards the things swimming in the water. It were really just bowlines, made from a mix of cloth and rope, obviously constructed hastily, but not hastily enough to be made after they’d seen the flare. It gave Zane pause to think there’d been people looking for survivors on a shipwreck that had happened maybe ten minutes ago. But then, maybe they’d just seen the fire.

And even if not, it was not like they had a choice.

Zane helped Ty to climb into the sling, and waited until Ty had wrapped his uninjured arm into the tangle of ropes before climbing into his own sling. A second longer he hung in the water, then he was dragged up, just slightly behind Ty, before strong hands and arms reached for him and dragged him onboard.

His hip hit the boat’s wall as he want up and the pain almost knocked him out, and when he came to again, he was on his back on the deck, his vest and shirt open to lay the wound bare. He lay there for a long moment, just breathing through the pain as the makeshift bandage was removed.

They had actually found somebody who was on their side, or, at least, helpful. It was too good to believe it.

“Well, that almost ended badly.” 

Zane opened his eyes. He knew that voice.

“You should plan a little better next time, darling.”

His heartbeat thundering in his ears, Zane turned his head aside and caught sight of Liam Bell kneeling next to Ty, holding his hand with both of his while a man Zane didn’t know tended to Ty’s shoulder.

Ty tried to get his hand out of Liams’ and pull away from the men, but couldn’t find the strength to. Zane tried to sit up, but was gently pressed back down by whoever had been toughing him just now. He tensed, readying himself, but froze when he recognized the man above him. Having heard three different names for him, it took him a moment to find his name.

“Preston?”

The blonde man smiled at him dispassionately. “They gave me a new name,” he reminded Zane. “But ‘Preston’ is fine, of course.”

Zane stared at him, completely surprised to see Preston working with Bell. Had they always done so, or had they teamed up just now because they had Ty as common…well, Ex?

“The more you move, the more you bleed, you know?” Liam asked, moving one hand from Ty’s hand to his chest to keep him down. “And relax, now, yes? We’re not here to hurt you.” With his last words, he looked over at Zane, as of trying to calm him, too. “If I wanted you dead, I’d have let you bleed out down there.”

Ty and Zane looked past the other men and at each other for a moment. Ty could read Zane’s face even in the weak light, seeing how tired he was, how tense, and that he knew they had no choice but to trust the men who’d been their enemies before. He hated it.

“See? It’s not that bad to just let us take care of that, isn’t it?” Liam petted his hand, his tone losing the sneer and becoming gentle. “Stop worrying. It is over now. They’re gone, and it’s over.”

Ty was falling unconscious, and he was very and uncomfortably aware of it. Instead of looking at Liam, he looked at Zane and held his gaze until the darkness of Zane’s eyes filled his entire vision and he sank into oblivion.

Zane looked back, incapable of keeping himself from tensing as he saw Ty losing consciousness, just worsening the pain in his hip. His own field of vision was narrowing, too, limited to Ty’s face illuminated by the garish light of the flare he’d dropped when he’d been dragged over the railing.

Even pale and exhausted as he looked now, Ty was probably the most beautiful person he’d ever seen in his entire life, inside and outside. Even while falling into blackness, he silently prayed to god this would not be the last time he’d see him.

 

The first thing Ty saw when he blinked his eyes open was brightness.

He squeezed his eyes shut again and tried to use his other senses to find out where he was. He was lying on a soft surface, his head and shoulders a bit higher than the rest of his body. His shoulder wasn’t hurting, but he couldn’t move his arm at all.

And he didn’t know where Zane was.

Carefully, Ty blinked his eyes open again, pressing past the pain and the remaining haze to look down at himself. He was in a bed, covered with a light blanket. His arm was in a complicated sling, keeping the joints his shoulder immobilized. Probably hospital issued.

Turning his head, he saw Zane in a bed next to him, the head slightly raised, needles in his hand, apparently still sleeping…but alive. The machines around his bed were obviously hospital equipment.

Liam had actually brought them into a hospital.

Ty closed his eyes, feeling a laugh bubbling up. They had killed off every important part of the cartel, and both times, Liam had somehow been involved. Just how much influence on his life did this man have?

And why hadn’t he tried to kill him this time?

Finally, Ty decided not to wonder any longer. Whatever Liam Bell’s motives were, Ty wouldn’t figure them out now, and even if he did, Liam being backed up by the CIA, there was nothing he could do against it. He could only hope Liam had meant when he had said “It’s over:”

Instead he looked over at Zane again. His face was relaxed, stubble decorating its lower half. The lips were cracked a little from the saltwater. His wavy hair was clotted and in a disarray, having not been washed after his swim, the gray at his temples very visible in the neon light from above. He was the most beautiful thing Ty ha every laid eyes on, and his chest almost ached with how much he loved him.

He still had regrets, fears, and problems. There was a lot he had to condone for, things he had to set straight, there was still a lot of danger awaiting them from the mole. But right now, it didn’t matter.

They had gained an important victory. He had Zane. And he had, maybe for the first time, something that was worth fighting and living for.

He had the rest of their lives to look forward to.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, that's it, my pressure-reliever. Thank you for reading. 
> 
> "WIndow to my mind" (If anybody is interested in my opinion about the last book):
> 
> I haven't named a mole, because I'm not sure who to suspect. But I think it's McCoy. Whole back-up team vanishes and the operation's leader doesn't know; is also the only guy (apart from Burns) who knew Ty was in Texas and being attacked there AND Zane's undercover history? Hm.


End file.
